The Escape from a ship (Gideon version)
Later that night, Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet were locked in the dungeon. They managed to break free from the hand cuffs, grunting. "They were the princesses." Wilbur said. "We can't believe it." Pooh explained. "Because we've been LYING TO THAT STUPID PRINCE JOHN!" Honest John shouted. Suddenly, they heard a giggling sound. It was Pascal, who came to the rescue. Pascal squeaked to Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet. "Pascal! Down here." Piglet called. Then Pascal squeaked as he went down the dungeon. "Hey, c'mon. Help us get out of these." Piglet added. Pascal squeaked at the fox, albatross, teddy bear, and pig, telling them that by order of Gideon the Cat, the Four Princessed needed their help. "Hey, they're in trouble." Pooh said in a shocked tone. Pascal took out the keys to free Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet. "Don't worry, Pascal. It'll come in handy." Honest John added, "Princess Sagwa's gonna marry the prince." Pascal squeaked happily, as he finally freed Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet. "I know." Pooh sighed. "We're the fools." Wilbur sighed. "You four are only the fools if you give up, boys." an evil female purple cat's voice said. "Who-Who are you?" Honest John gulped. The evil female purple cat walked towards the forest animals. "I'm Fangora, a lowly prisoner like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more." "We're listening." Wilbur said. "There is a place, boys." Fangora told them, "A place called Treasure Mountain, filled with treasure in your wildest dreams!" She took a pawful of three gold coins and showed them to Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet, who looked at the coins in wonder and awe. Pascal squeaked in astonishment. Fangora put the coins away, turned her back on the boys, hopped twice on one leg, and walked on both legs with her head turned towards them. "There is enough treasure to impress the girls, even the human blonde-haired girl, who goes by the name of Alice Liddell." she smiled. What the forest animals didn't notice was Sir Hiss popping up from behind Fangora, sweating like a pig. "Fangora, can you hurry up?" Hiss cried, "I'm dying here!" Fangora didn't like this one bit. So she conked the snake on the head, knocking him back down to the ground, unconscious. Pooh said, "But the law says that only a prince can--" "You four have heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" Fangora asked, cutting him off and leaning toward the forest animals' faces, "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Then she smiled, showing them her razor-sharp teeth. "So, why would we want to share all of this wonderful treasure with Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Donald, and Jose?" Piglet asked, as he, Honest John, Wilbur, and Pooh stood up. "I need a young gentleman fox, a young albatross, a young teddy bear, and a young pig with strong bodies and pixie dust to go to Treasure Mountain and get it." "Excuse me, but there's just one problem," Honest John said. "Treasure Mountain's far away, and we're in the dungeon." Fangora shook her head. "Uh-uh-uh. Things are not always what they seem." she said, as she pushed open the brick wall of the dungeon. "Now, have we got a deal?" Fangora asked, extending her paw towards Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet. At first, the forest animals and Pascal thought it was a difficult assignment, but Pascal squeaked, remembering the deal with Fangora. And Honest John, Wilbur, Pooh, Piglet, and Pascal escaped the dungeon with Fangora so they could go to Treasure Mountain. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes